thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Mishka and Roddy (Journal)
Coyote: at 7:53 PM AND RODDY: Scene start. Takes place once the heroes return from retrieving Mormiir and talking to Lively Fred via the Dream spell. Hansel seemed to be attached to the Turtle Kid, and Mishka hadn't talked to that one yet. Mishka watched him from the corner of his eye occasionally. Turtle Kid seemed to be avoiding him or something, which was. Huh. Well. Different. Maybe Turtle Kid didn't like him-- knew something he didn't. , Roddy sat near the back of the ship, near the rowboat. He was writing something in a journal. It was evening, and someone had thrown together a meal. Roasted potatoes cooked in garlic, dried and salted meat, and soft bread from the mainland. Turtle Kid hadn't eaten yet. Mishka briefly considered grabbing some as an offering, then decided against it. Turtle Kid seemed to dislike him, which usually called for multiple approaches. He'd save the food thing for second. First approach, casual opener. Second approach, food. Mishka sat on the railing about five feet away. "How'd the mission go? Scribbling your fantasy adventure for future generations?" Muse: at 7:58 PM Roddy had been engrossed in his writing, currently mentioning Larkin and her excellent thievery skills, when a voice startled him out of his thoughts. His pen left a big black mark across the page as he slammed the book shut and looked up. Ugh. It was Mishka. Roddy scowled, hugging his diary to his chest. "You can't read it," he snapped. "It's-" well saying it's private might just encourage Mishka "-mine," he finished lamely. "And its none of your business." Coyote: at 8:06 PM Mm. Mishka made a mental note. Talking to people was like picking a lock. If you had to force the lock too hard, it was usually a sign you were doing something wrong. Force the lock too hard and it could break. It was better to back off, find a new angle, and try something else. If you found the right spot and exerted just a little pressure, most locks would pop open with a satisfying click. That was a fairly strong pushback sort've reaction. The kid really didn't like him for some reason. Sometimes, though, people just needed to work the sharpness out of their system. He'd try one more time, then disengage. "Of course," he said. "I only find it interesting. It's your journal. I wouldn't dream of touching it." Establishing respect for a boundary. Maybe Roddy would ease up once Mishka established himself as safe. "I was only curious about the mission. Would y'like to regale me with tails of your heroism?" He crossed his legs idly. "Hansel seems fond of you." Muse: at 8:15 PM Hansel. Hearing the name from Mishka sent a pang through Roddy's chest. Still waiting on those good times, here. "Yeah well," he grumbled, looking off to the side. "If you wanna know maybe you should ask Hansel about it." Jealousy was audible in his tone. Maybe Roddy should put more effort into faking- something. But nah- Mishka was an ally now, wasn't worth the effort. Coyote: at 8:21 PM Second pushback. Milder this time, though. Miss Larkin Basha had pushed back harder each time, but this one had eased up a touch. Mishka noted it. He'd reacted oddly to Hansel's name. That was something to pursue. "Hansel's worn out," Mishka said. "Maybe I'll ask him some other time. Enjoy your journal." Then he slipped away, heading below deck. Muse: at 8:24 PM Well. That was- anticlimactic? "Uh, bye," Roddy called reflexively to Mishka's retreating back. Huh had he actually got Mishka to leave him alone? For a scary fireball throwing sorcerer that was- well- not what Roddy expected. After staring after him a moment, Roddy turned back to his journal, and picked back up where he'd left off. Coyote: at 8:30 PM Mishka made casual conversation below deck for a bit with those in the kitchen, then casually grabbed a flat wooden tray. He laid it with salted meat, roasted potatoes, buttered some’ve the soft brown bread, and grabbed a bottle of wine. Then decided: no, no wine. Turtle Kid didn’t seem to drink much? That was unclear. And it might across as too familiar, too nice. He casually strolled back on deck, set the tray down in front of Turtle Kid. “Are you alright?” he said. “Hard day? I didn’t mean to offend you. I’m sure it’s a fine journal.” Muse: at 8:40 PM This time Roddy was a little more alert, noticing movement and glancing up to see Mishka approaching. With food? Roddy's stomach growled, he hadn't eaten since before they went into town. And fleeing from zombies always worked up an appetite. "Thanks," he said begrudgingly, setting his diary down (on the opposite side from Mishka) and picking up the tray. "Yeah and it's private," he said again, side-eying Mishka. "Why are you so interested in it anyway? I don't have any secrets in there." Okay that was a lie, but hopefully Roddy had enough of a strait face that Mishka bought it. Coyote: at 8:43 PM "Oh," Mishka said. "I'm not. Just trying to strike up conversation. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Hansel likes you, like I said. Curious about that. He has another kid, too, y'know. Jonn?" Lucienne, too, but she wasn't in the city. Huh. Now that Mishka thought about it, where was Jonn? The kid was an accomplished thief; kind've surprising Hansel didn't take him with on this little quest. Mishka left it there and watched to see what Roddy would do. Positive or negative reaction to the Jonn comment. Muse: at 8:48 PM Roddy's shoulders bunched at the mention of Jonn, and he started tapping his fingers against the tray. He still didn't fully get exactly what the problem was, but apparently it was bad enough he wasn't welcome any more. "Yeah, I uh, I met Jonn," he said neutrally. Should leave it there. Shouldn't say anything else, play his cards close to his chest, so to speak. "We hung out for a while." Aaand there he goes, running his mouth again. "Haven't seen him in a while though." Coyote: at 8:49 PM "Oh, how come?" Muse: at 8:52 PM Roddy started to say something- and then shoved a huge bite of bread in his mouth to shut himself up. Maybe he should start carrying snacks around for situations like this. Chewing gave him time to think so that the next thing out of his mouth would not be something utterly stupid. Like continuing the Jonn conversation. "Hey so why are you trying to be all nice to me anyway?" Roddy asked, finally looking Mishka directly in the eye for once. "Do you want something? Or what?" Coyote: at 8:54 PM Mishka stole a bit of bread, then choked on it. He coughed and laughed. "Yeah," he said. "I wanna know why Jonn isn't around, like I asked." He stood up. "I'll leave you be if you like. Come back later after you've finished your journal." Muse: at 9:05 PM "Uh okay?" This was weird. This was not going in any way that Roddy had expected. Although what had he expected? Fireballs and villain cackles? ...Okay so maybe his expectations were pretty off base anyway. "Um, I think maybe you should ask Hansel about the Jonn thing," Roddy said, glancing off to the side. "Uh he probably- know's what's going on better than I do?" And why did he have to make that sound like a question? He should- say something about the offer to leave and come back. ...But then again Roddy was not sure what to say. Mishka being not-evil was very- confusing. Coyote: at 9:10 PM Maybe you should ask Hansel about the Jonn thing? Huh. Was Jonn alright? Hansel seemed... okay, so Jonn probably wasn't dead or anything. Maybe he'd done something, or-- huh. Maybe he'd gotten hosted. That would make a lot of sense, actually, given how odd and cautious Roddy was being about it. Maybe Mishka ought to offer to go find Jonn and keep his body safe while he was hosted. That might make Hansel feel better. Besides, Mishka kind've liked the kid. It was pretty fucking cute how Jonn kept trying to hurt him. "Well, alright," Mishka said. Muse: at 9:17 PM And more anticlimaticism. Was that even a word? Whatever. "Helm, you are so hard to talk to," Roddy blurted out. And then promptly clapped a hand over his mouth. Yep, good going Roddy, real smooth. Not suspicious what so ever. Coyote: at 9:18 PM "Oh, what's that?" Amused and detached, still. "I can put on a fake mustache and twirl it if you like." Muse: at 9:22 PM ...Was he making jokes now? Roddy eyed Mishka for a long moment. Yeah- he was making jokes wasn't he? "Well I don't think it'd hurt," he grumbled under his breath. Coyote: at 9:25 PM Mishka snorted. Alright. The kid was charming, and fairly harmless. A bit guarded and irritable with him, but hey, that's what happened when you blew up somebody's favorite bar, he supposed. "I'll have to get one the next time I'm in town," he said. He stood up to leave. He glanced at the trap, considering taking it, but there was still food on it. "I'll have to ask someone else about your adventures, I suppose." And ask Hansel about the Jonn thing. See if he was alright. Muse: at 9:28 PM Was he serious about that? Roddy supposed he'd see. Eventually. If they all didn't die trying to stop Diva anyway. "Um, yeah, bye," he said, giving a small wave. "Uh Goro had a nice talk with Fred you could ask him I guess," he said. Besides they got along too, right? "Guess I will- see you around?" Coyote: at 9:31 PM "Sure. I like that flute you play," Mishka said. "That was charming. I'll ask you about Turtle shit next time. I meant to during the party, but I passed out sometime after midnight, apparently. The fuck do tortles come from? What are you? Bizarre." And he walked off. Yeah, he ought to ask Hansel about the Jonn thing. Something could be upsetting him. END Category:Text Roleplay